Family Moments
by PenguinsEvilPawn
Summary: Paige is enjoying having the house to herself, when she gets a little surprise. This is my first Charmed fic so please Read and Review.


Author's Note: Okay this is my first Charmed fic, so please be kind. I know that this will never happen on the actual show, so I thought I'd write how I thought this moment should go. I would really appreciate reviews. One more thing, I used the pre-Cole Phoebe for the sake of the sisterly moments, because she was a lot more tolerable before Cole.  
  
************************************************************************   
  
Paige had the house to herself and she was taking full advantage of it. She had the stereo blaring Korn and was working on her latest work of art. She always did her best work when she listened to this music, but since Piper and Phoebe hated it, she rarely got to play it loud like it should be. She started singing along to the music as everything but her and what she was working on seemed to fade.   
  
All of a sudden the music was cut off, and a voice broke into Paige's little world. "You remind me so much of Phoebe when she was your age." Prue smirked at the stunned expression on Paige's face. "Hey sis." She said impishly with a little wave.   
  
"P-prue." Paige stammered. She had always wanted to meet her older sister but had never thought that she actually would. Now that she was standing in front of her, she had no idea what to say or do.   
  
"Don't just stand there. Come on over here." Prue gestured to the couch she was sitting on. "I promise I won't bite… hard."  
  
Something compelled Paige to move over to Prue and she giggled lightly at her joke. So this was the infamous Prue Halliwell. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but this certainly hadn't been it.   
  
"Infamous, huh? Never thought I'd be described like that." At Paige's shocked look she added. "Oh, yeah. Guess I forgot to mention that. So what makes me so 'infamous'?"  
  
What could she say? She didn't think the truth would work. She couldn't tell her that she was the only sister that Piper and Phoebe wanted. That they couldn't care less about her. She was just going to have to make something up.   
  
"You shouldn't lie, and really do love you."   
  
'Damnit.'   
  
"Tsk tsk. You should really watch your language young lady. Now, what makes you think that they don't love you. And remember that you can't lie to me."   
  
"I guess it's just the way they act. Whenever they talk about you, they get this look that makes it seem that they wish you were here. They won't tell me about you, and I know it's because they don't think that I deserve to know you, that I don't deserve to be here with them. I know they only let me live here with them, because I complete the Charmed Ones. It makes it easier to fight demons with everyone here." Paige couldn't continue anymore because she had started to cry.   
  
"Oh, sweetie. Come on, calm down." Prue pulled her into her arms and rubbing her back and rocking her soothingly as she cried. She couldn't believe that Piper and Phoebe had made their younger sister feel so unwanted; she would make sure that Paige knew that she was loved.   
  
Once Paige had stopped crying, she sat up and already felt silly about crying all over Prue. How was she supposed to prove that she was as good as her older sisters when she broke down in tears over stupid things.  
  
"That isn't something stupid, and you never have to prove your worth to me, Piper, or Phoebe. We all love you. I've seen the way they look after you, and I can just tell that they love you. Piper is even becoming an over-protective older sister. You aren't like that unless you really care about the person you're protecting. Trust me, I know."  
  
"You're right, she's definitely protective" She grumbled. "I'm still not sure about how they feel about me. I mean, how can you tell that they really care?"  
  
"I just can. Look, I know that you think that they would choose me over you, but I know them well enough to know that they would never do that; they love you too much to do that. They love me, but you are in their hearts just as much as I am. They miss me, that's it. Though can you blame them; I am very missable." Prue said with a mischievous grin.   
  
No, I guess I can't. Your modesty alone astounds me" Paige said sarcastically, with a small grin of her own.   
  
"Yeah, I know. Thanks. But seriously, are you ok now?"  
  
"Yes, mother. I'm fine. Though I think that I should talk to them, just to settle everything in my mind. Won't they be surprised to see you."   
  
"No. You can't tell them that I was here." Prue's tone was bordering panicked.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I was given permission to see you and nobody else. Those two cannot find out anything about this or they will wipe both of our memories.   
  
"Okay, I guess. But are you ever going to be able to talk to them. It would make them so happy."   
  
"I'm trying to get clearance from the elders, and I think I'm weakening their resolves. So who knows when I'll get to see them, but until then, we can't have any contact. My time here is running out so just know that I'll always be with you. I love you." Prue whispered as she started to fade.  
  
"I love you, too." Paige whispered back. Just then the front and back doors opened as both of her sisters yelled "I'm home!" at the same time. She laughed at them as they looked at each other puzzlingly and then turned towards you.  
"What's so funny?" Piper asked.  
  
"You two." Paige teased jokingly.   
  
Phoebe wasn't going to let her little sis get away with that. "Oh so you think that we're funny, huh?" Paige nodded. "We'll see how funny you think we are after this." Phoebe grabbed a pillow and launched it at Paige.   
  
She was startled for a second before she grabbed the pillow and threw it back at Phoebe. They went back and forth like this until Piper intervened. "Hey you two. Knock it out" Phoebe and Paige exchanged mysterious looks and then advanced on their sister. "Whoa, what are you doing? No fair, I'm not armed." They threw a pillow at her and then the chase was on.   
  
After half an hour of chasing each other around the house, they were sprawled out in the sunroom. Leo chose that moment to orb in. "What's going on? Did something happen?" The sisters pulled themselves up and laughed as they walked past him to the stairs. "Men!" they said in unison.   
  
They separated to go to their own rooms, when Paige called out to them. They looked at her questioningly and she decided to wait till tomorrow to talk to them. "I love you guys." She said meekly.   
  
"I think this calls for a group hug. Piper said sappily. They gathered in the middle of the hall, making an already confused Leo look utterly lost, as he reached the landing.   
  
Instead of explaining, they just pulled him into the hug. They separated once and again and said their good-nights, Paige adding an extra one for the sister that couldn't be here with them.   
  
"Good-night little sisters." Prue said as she watched them fall asleep. 


End file.
